


Apology

by greenocha



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wei factions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15139157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenocha/pseuds/greenocha
Summary: The general wouldn't expect her to show up.





	Apology

“In this quiet night, i always wander far into the sky of how the humanity had progressed from nothing into something. My father kindly teach me to always save souls that suffers unfortunate encounters and fate but i, myself, is nothing but a mere woman.” Another lonely night the general spend alone, though he was rather surprised to hear a gentle voice coming from a woman that he previously don’t spare mercy on. If only he didn’t reconsider Li Dian’s plead then she would met the same terrible fate she just spoke now.

“Do you have anything to talk about, my lady?” His voice came out rather low, barely a whisper, as if he was deeply regretting to question it.

“I don’t. I just wanted to express my emotions to you, in this silence atmosphere where the stars beautifully adorned the night sky. I’m hoping that you wouldn’t mind listening my music or do you?” The poet was holding her precious harp with both her hands. The general nods slightly, indicating that he wouldn’t mind. She sat in the empty seat beside him, she positioned her harp in her lap, thin and slender fingers attaching to the strings. “Listen to this, it may soothe you.”

There were no words spoken from neither of them. The melodious harmony was all the things they could hear, they closed their eyes, seemingly enjoying the temporary peace. No one was passing by in the garden and it’s strange because there used to some people who loves to enjoy their times in the garden. But they couldn’t be more grateful because despite the awkwardness the general felt, over the times passed, they gradually enjoyed the presence of one another. Even when it’s only accompanied by the harmonious sounds coming from the harp.

“My lady?” The sound stopped abruptly but a snap noise made them both gasp in shock. He shot his eyes open and turned into the lady beside him. He could visibly saw her fingers were covered in blood. The strings in the harp suddenly broke, injuring one of her finger.

“Don’t worry, it happens sometimes.” She smiled to him nonetheless, placing her harp gently on the seat beside her and stood up, but he grabbed her wrist before she walks away.

“Let me.” He pulled her back to the seat in the pavilion and make his own way inside of the castle. The poet was struck with surprise and confusion, but soon a smile graced on her lips upon realising it. He returned with a bowl of water in one hand and white clean towel in his other hand. He remained expressionless but she could tell that he has good intentions.

“Thank you very much. I’m sorry for causing so much trouble, not to mention the unpleasant sound the broken string made. It should have ruined your mood by now.” He sat down beside her and started to treat her injury with full care. While the general was busy on the little task at hand, the poet admired his expression that changes occasionally. He seemed so serious and stiff but when he made a slight mistake, the knot in his brows will loosen yet it will quickly returns to the same expression again.

“You should be careful next time.” He set aside the bowl of water and gently damped the tips of her finger with the wet white towel.

“Oh please don’t bother, i can do it myself.” Despite his kindness, she felt no need for him to treat her like that. It was just a small cut. Their hands brushed against each other when she try to take the towel from his hand. But he refused and she could only giggle at his persistent.

“What’s so funny, my lady?”

“There’s nothing funny, my lord. But watching you fussing over little things is definitely a sight to see. I do hope people can see this good side of you more often.” He doesn’t respond right away to her remark, instead he took his time to finish cleaning the wounds before letting out a sigh.

“Forgive me.”

“U-uh, e-excuse me?” A slight pause occurred as the general clears his throat.

“I was too preoccupied with the feelings that i might lost my men just for saving one life, but i don’t think much about the danger that you’ve suffered. Please forgive me for speaking so bluntly like that.” He bowed his head down while saying his apology. The poet widened her eyes, her mouth opened slightly as well.

“I understand that sentiment very much. I was also a fool for making such moves when i know the enemies are currently on the loose. The fault does not lies on you at all, my lord. It lies upon me, you’re a general and of course you wouldn’t want to risk losing your men for such petty things.” She wasn’t lying when she let the words spoken. In this turbulence era, it is very easy to lose your lives rather than survive it. “But do not worry about that anymore. I’m very glad now that i made it here. If you refused to rescue me in the first place, I..…” She stopped on her words, seeking to find the right words to describe her feelings right now.

“I see.” His respond caught her off guard once more. “Then allow me to protect you while in battle from now on. Your conviction about life was different than any other woman i’ve met.”

“I’m honoured to be in your service as well. Let us fight together for the sake of the future.” She took both of his hands and enveloped it with her smaller ones. His lips slowly curled upward, forming a smile that is rare for everybody else to see. He nods his head with a determination on his eyes. His actions were enough to tell her that he would not go back on his words and he will definitely keep his promise.

  
In the end, he did. But a little too much actually…

 

**Author's Note:**

> A gentle poet meet strict general. Just really a random fluff right here.


End file.
